Mask
by Noodles830
Summary: Years now has passed. Dash is now sixteen and in his sophomore year, a star on the track team, a famous superhero in secret. But as a new student appears in the middle of the school year, Dash finds his world upside-down as he deals with the fiery girl that just happen to be his neighbor and a lurking villainess is threating the peaceful city.
1. I

**Edit: 7/12/14: Longer, and more detailed. Some areas deleted or added and few awkward sentence corrected. I still need a Beta for this story.**

** Finished: 8/7/14: Need a Betaaaa… And some Chip Ahoy cookies…**

**To remind some new readers, this story will start in the year of 2004 or 2005. **

**X.X.X**

**Three Months after the Syndrome Incident.**

**X.X.X.**

The mansion that had been in the O'Connell family for generation, passed from father to son, was now on fire. Flames danced its deadly dance on the porch, the kitchen, the countless rooms, destroying everything it touched. The orange-red flames was everywhere in the house, Burning the décor, the fancy and expensive furniture, and the precious memories that was framed and hanged on the wall.

The mistress of the house sat in a sleek black car outside, her dark amber eyes stared almost emotionless at her former home. Her thirteen year old son sat next to her, he was staring at his hand front of him, not daring to look at what was left of his home. The woman rolled the window up, the car drove off to the distance. The car was watched from a shattered window in the mansion. Blue eyes, filled with tears at the corners, stared as her mother drove away.

With a sniff, the small girl hugged her knees and sank her face under her arms. The flames continued to burn away of what was left of her pink painted room.

**X.X.X**

The news of the fire was on the television and the talk of the town for months after that. The government had checked around the ruins, but found nothing that could aid in their search for Buddy Pines, the alibi of Syndrome. The government believed that he was supposedly dead due to the plane explosion, apparently the O'Connell family had some ties to Buddy Pines but it was never proved true. However Robert Parr still had a feeling that Syndrome was still around, but he kept quiet about his opinion, he still kept an eye over his shoulder watching for whatever that might come into his way and to his family.

The cause of the fire was still unknown. But the Firemen Department said that it started in a room that seemed that it belonged to a young girl and the living room where it might have come from the fireplace. A body was discovered in the living room, under a coat of ashes, Michael O'Connell was burned to death, but the police said that a gunshot wound had killed him first. No other bodies or struggles had been found, the top of the suspect list of the murder of Michael was his wife Lauren, who supposedly had took their two children and disappeared.

But the strangest was yet to come, when the police invested into Michael's account and inheritance, all was gone. The money, the wills, everything was gone. All of O'Connell's vacation houses was unable for the police to reach, and the staff that worked for the family was near impossible to contact. So the O'Connell Case was left unsolvable for years to come.

**X.X.X**

**Three and a Half Months after the Syndrome Incident.**

**X.X.X**

The city had long recovered from the attack that Syndrome's Omnidroid had done. The Parr family was happily living in their new house. Finally they was in peace, and every once in while their Supers powers was needed. Violet was now entering her sophomore year and Dash in 6th grade in the incoming fall, little Jack-Jack was now short a year or two from preschool.

The crowd below the tall buildings was flocking around, walking to wherever their destination was, and not minding the roaring of the cars as it went by. Mindless chatters was spoken in different languages as the people, businessmen, salesmen, stockholders, many people of all across the country walked past each other.

No one took any notice to the young orange haired girl with a dirty green suitcase dragging behind her. The kid's green eyes sparkled with annoyance as she looked at the tall points of the company buildings around her. The girl huffed. How was she supposed to find her uncle in this? It would take forever!

Well, technically, he wasn't exactly her uncle by her family's view. Only just her father's half-brother, but they were related nevertheless. And she didn't know any relative other than her uncle that lived nearby, and she was lucky enough to be able to find her uncle. He was only a few towns across.

The red-haired girl rubbed her arms which was hot from the scorching sun, it was only June but the temperature was getting higher every day. It was probably because of the heat that her mind briefly flashed back to what she just had experienced few weeks ago. The girl shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and continued to look for her uncle's building.

The girl made her way in the busy crowd. Let see… Her uncle worked somewhere near here, but where? She glanced up, trying to find the building that her uncle owned. She faintly recalled the name that her father had told her about the company that her uncle founded and owned.

The walk sign flashed white, the girl dragged her green suitcase across the street, receiving some looks from the drivers. She was only ten year old! Not five! She could take care of herself, a frown appeared on her face as she neared the sideway curb, the sign now blinking a red hand. Only if she wasn't so short…

Williams Towers. No.

Jones Company. Nuh-huh.

Wells and Son. Nope.

Kane Insurance Company. No.

Torres Corporation. No.

After nearly an hour of searching for her uncle's company. The girl's feet now was getting sore, her face changed from tiredness to relief as she saw the name of her uncle's building. Without a second thought, she immediately ran inside the building. The secretary glanced up on surprise, but the girl was already gone.

"Must've the wind." The secretary mumbled to herself, "Just the wind…"

The girl ran quickly and quietly to her uncle's office. It was on the top of the building. She hummed along with the catchy elevator music as it made to the way to the 86th floor. Soon enough, she arrived on the floor and went to the modern looking door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice gruffly said. The door opened with a light creak as the girl entered. The man's head snapped to the girl in surprise. He slowly stood from his chair, his paperwork forgotten.

The man was Buddy Pines.

Her uncle.

"Rachel?" Buddy said in disbelief.

**X.X.X**


	2. II

**NOTE: This story will follow the timeline of the release of the movie (Fall 2004) and on it will take from there. I estimated that the 'Syndrome Incident' occurred in March 2005. First chapter was set in late Spring to early Summer 2005 and I would say this is around late Summer or early Fall 2005. And the next few chapter will skip few years until it reaches Dash's sophomore year which is in 2009 or 2010. **

**EDIT: August 14, 2014. Two Freaking months of not updating… **

** New Note: Don't expect me to update regularly. I lose inspiration very easily, so expect an update every two to three weeks, which could become longer as the school year starts. Sorry about the wait. **

**X.X.X**

**Five months after the Syndrome Incident.**

**X.X.X**

"Where are we?" Rachel whined as she sat in the car backseat. She was bored out of her mind, and had resorted to annoy her uncle but still had no clues where they were going for the last hour.

Buddy Pines sighed as he flexed his fingers on the steering wheel. "We'll be there soon." Ignoring his niece's remark 'but you already said that forever ago.' And turned right to a long piece of land with a sole building on the horizon. After ten minute of driving, the car arrived at the gates of the building.

"We'll like to talk to Edna please." Buddy told the man in the "Magic Box" as his niece just had named it.

"Do you have an appointment?" The man asked, adjusting his sunglasses

"Well no but-"

"Sorry sir, I can't let you-AH!" The man was abruptly cut off as a short woman tasered the man. The woman then went to the camera and looked at who she was talking to.

"Ah Syndrome." Edna curtly said.

"It's Buddy Pines, not Syndrome." Buddy glowered. "Get it right."

"Well what do you want?"

"I need a favor."

Edna tuted before saying. "Come in then."

The gates opened to let the car to pass. Buddy parked his car by the curb, front by the entrance where Edna was waiting. He motioned his niece to follow him up to Edna. Edna narrowed as her eyes darted from Rachel to Buddy.

"No, she's only just my niece," Said Buddy.

"Why did you bring her here? You know the government will have my neck when they find out that you was here."

"I'm aware that you know very well who my brother married."

Edna's eyes slowly widened as she began to understand.

"I'm sorry about your brother, I heard the news. I'm actually surprised that the government haven't made the connection of your relationship to the O'Connell family, but I guess that's not surprising considering your father's multiplies affairs." Edna sighed before turning to Buddy. Aside that, what do you need?"

"Rachel is a pyromancer, I discovered this when she accidently set her room on fire a few days ago." Buddy started. "I was wondering if you could make some kind of resistant that would help her to control her powers more efficiently."

"Can't you do that yourself?" Edna questioned. "Last time I heard you had made serious money with your creations no?" But Buddy shook his head.

"Mirage turned in my island, my private houses, and all of my underground laboratories to the government, I can't reach any of my instruments without drawing any suspicions." He said. "I was luckily enough to have a key to my brother's houses in here, in Meteorville."

"Ah, you know, the government's still looking for you." Edna said. "Although I'm pretty sure they think you as dead but Mr. Parr had insisted." Edna narrowed her eyes as she analyzed Rachel. "I suppose I could make some kind of resistant for her, and maybe I can make it into a common object which she could carry daily." She mused. "Oh! And I could throw in some fire-proof clothing. Yes, yes." Edna muttered.

"You know, her mother will eventually find out that she is alive. You won't be able to hide her then." Edna remarked as they watched Rachel who was observing the mannequins in the window in wonder.

Buddy sighed. "I know, I'm hoping it won't be for other few more years, hopefully we'll be ready by then." He muttered.

**X.X.X**


End file.
